All Fall Down
by Viira
Summary: We'll love agian, we'll laugh agian, we'll cry agian and we'll dance again," -Lavi. Main Pairing-Yullen, Side-LaviLenalee, maybe TykiLavi, others might appear if I feel like it. Rating might cahnge to 'M' later.
1. Chapter 1

All Fall Down

**This story is one of my first so don't have high expectations. THere will be some errors, I tried reading through it all but at four in the morning you just stop caring.**

**This stroy will be mulitchapter and it is Yullen, so don't likie no readie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly**

**READ: This chapter is set in the furture all after it will be in the past!!1**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue: The Changing Future 

The rain was cold, no; cold was not right word for this kind of rain, but piercing like a thousand little knives stabbing into the soft flesh, that would be the right description. The clothes were no barriers for the piercing rain, it tore right through and left the recipient frozen and in pain. The sky reflected the perfect picture of a gloomy day. The clouds covered the sky in dark masses that seemed to send messages about an impending doom, yet, none listen. There was no moon, no stars, nothing but darkness that blanketed the world in black, smooth, velvet that was stretched tight. It was the perfect picture of a gloomy day and Allen felt like he was finally home.

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_That's where you'll find me_

All the people were inside. They were cuddled under blankets by the warm fires with their loved ones as they huddled for warmth and as the rain poured outside they watched, watched from the comforts of their houses, wishing that the day wasn't like this. They wished for sunshine and opened flowers that glowed under the warm rays and this is what they would want if they got to choose. They dreamed of running around in the green grass because that's what humans do, they wish for something that they can't have. Kanda had realized this fact long ago, but only recently found out that this fact applied to him too.

Yet, in this gloomy weather there were two people who were not inside. There were two people who didn't have loved ones to cuddle up to, they had no warm fire to sit by and they had wool blankets to cover their freezing bodies. These two people had nothing but the cold, numbing rain that hit there bruised, cut up bodies. They also had the black sky that seemed to mock them—staring down at them from the heavens they so wanted to reach.

It then started to snow, the white contrasting with the deep red blood that surrounded the two bodies. It fell from the sky effortlessly and again the two exorcists felt like the sky was mocking them. They both stared straight up at the dark sky as white flakes fell from the heavens like pieces from a broken moon. Their bodies were splayed out over the dark green grass that slightly leaned toward the ground, heavy from the rain.

Kanda couldn't help but think about the lotus flower in his room. It was burned into his mind, it's perfect, soft pink petals and the glow of light that fell around the edges of it, he didn't want to admit it, but that flower was beautiful. He want that flower to be ugly, he the flower to be hated by all eyes, even those of the blind, he wanted all to cringe at the sight of such a hideous, revolting flower, because every time someone commented on it's undying beauty, he felt depressed, depressed that such a beautiful thing would eventually lose all it's petals and he didn't want that, he didn't want such a pure thing to die.

Kanda cringed as pain from the gash on his right leg shot up to his chest, stopping his breathing and then ran up to his brain in a split second. Then his thoughts changed, the flower fell to the back of his mind and a white haired Moyashi was drawn into his eyes. He saw the shinning, liquid metal orbs smiling at him, some white teeth showing through the soft pink lips, just like the lotus petals thought Kanda grimly. He could feel the white tresses as he ran his hand through the young Britain boy's hair and he couldn't help but smile—it tugged at his lips and through the rain and the pain he smiled a sad, hopeful smile.

_Lost till you're found_

_Swim till you drown_

Allen wished for, oddly enough Komui. He wished he could see that grin on his lips as he held the drills to his arm saying comforting words as he tried to fix his broken Innocence. He wished he could see the evil glint in the man's eyes as he sent another giant robot lose in the Order. He wanted to see Reever trying to slap his boss awake and then whisper something about Lenalee in his ear and watch the chief jump form his chair. He wanted to see the science team running after Komui as the man ran away from the work on his desk. Allen wanted to see all this, because it would mean that everything was back to normal. He needed to see this again, because it made him feel normal.

When Allen opened his eyes all he saw was dark skies and grey clouds. He felt the soft snow as it hit his bare chest and as it seeped into the cuts across it. Then, he sadly thought, he couldn't feel his Innocence arm. He titled his head to the side, the only movement he could manage at the moment—he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life at that moment. He saw long dark stands cascading down a tan chest and framing a round face; a round face that held dark emotional eyes and then perfectly shaped lips that were curved into a small almost invisible smile.

Allen wanted to touch that face so badly. He didn't want to feel the snow underneath his fingers, but soft, warm skin and smooth, clean hair. He wanted to feel those silky, light pink lips and those long dark eyelashes. He didn't want the feeling of heavy blood on his lips, but the feeling of warm, lush lips against his own. He wanted to feel those lips kiss back and the feeling of the smooth muscle against his own as it prodded through his parted lips.

Allen's arm slowly dragged itself across the snow to reach for that round face and the lush lips and the dark hair and the eyelashes. His finger tips slowly becoming numb and the movement sending needles and pins through his whole right arm. Kanda hearing the small rustle next to him tilted his head toward Allen, pain flashed across his features for a brief moment, he knew then that he would probably die this night, he did turn his head though. Kanda first saw the determination in Allen's features it seemed to grab the pain and the agony and sent it in the back of Allen's thoughts. Kanda's eyes then saw the out stretched hand.

He recognized this hand. It was his human hand, the one that reached to touch his face. The one that held his hand when they were alone, it was the one that had touched him so many times and in so many places. He knew this well and right now it was the only thing he could. So, ignoring the pain, Kanda reached out his arm, just wanting the feeling of human contact just one more time before he passed on. Kanda's hand then touched Allen's and they both rolled their gazes over to each other. Their eyes locked and for that brief moment they forgot about their pain, they forgot about the Akuma, they forgot about the war they were fighting all they saw were each other.

Allen smiled.

Kanda smiled.

The snow fell from the sky.

They both turned their heads back up to the sky.

Their eyes slowly closed, as they laid there hand in hand.

They both pictured the other before all lights died out and the world was dark again.

_Love till you hate_

_Strong till you break_

_Know that we all fall down,_

_All fall down_

* * *

Lavi could hear the birds chirping as he walked down a dirt path that cut through the middle of the woods, he could hear other quieter noises, but the one he focused on was the birds. He couldn't hear the birds at the Order, he could not hear the birds when he was with Bookman because he was always talking about something that Lavi should know, but didn't. He could not hear the bird's small chirps when he was with Kanda, because Kanda was always with Allen and they were always fighting. He couldn't hear the bird's when he was with Lenalee because he was too worried about her health to listen on chirps.

So Lavi listened to the chirps, because he like the small things. He liked being able to see the things that other people can't or pick up on others things that other people would just not pay attention to. It made him feel special, because he knew something that no one else knew.

He closed his eyes as a small breeze threaded through the trees. He wanted for that one moment to see nothing, because his eyes were tainted by war, death, blood and everything that was horrible in this world. He wanted in that one moment to forget the world, forget about death and just hear the small noises that were all around him. So he closed his eye and just stood still, in the middle of a dirt road that was surrounded by tall green trees, and listened to the pure things in the world. Only then, when all his guards were down is when a body came flying through the trees and straight at Lavi.

Now, Lavi was slumped up against a tree.

_And we fall down, right now_

The once green trees were splattered with red blood making a sickening image of Christmas in the red head's head. The breeze that had threaded through the trees was now gone and was replaced with a lonely cool wind that made the trees shiver. Lavi could not hear all the small noises now, because his heavy panting that came out in stabbing puffs blocked out everything that used to be there.

One of his arms were thrown over a low branch as the rest of his body slacked against the tree. His green eye was squinted shut, trying somehow to get the pain to stop flowing all through his body. His lips were not in shape of a smile, but parted open as he tried to get his broken lungs to breathe the now cold air. His hammer hung loosely in the hand of his other arm that was daggling by his bloody left side.

Lavi wanted his body to move. He wanted his legs to step out in front of him and start walking back down the dirt road that lead to the small cottage that he was visiting. He wanted his body to move because he needed to protect those people, the people he was sent to get, because one of them was compatible with innocence. He wanted to stop that Noah that smirked at him as he continued that path, knowing that his body was broken. He wanted to go into that warm house, surrounded by the warmness of family and he wanted to come back to the Order with another exorcist because that would be a happy day.

He wanted to see happy days again. He wanted to see the days before war and before the Akuma. He wanted to live long enough to see the days that were full of smiles, laughing and carelessness, because that's how the world should be, that's what Lavi thinks. He thinks that the world was made to be a place full of love, he knows that the world is a happy place when it all comes down it. Hw knows that there is good in the world, because the world is good and everything that is bad will eventually be gone and then the world will finally be as it should—calm, lovely.

_We'll cry again_

_And we'll dance again_

Lavi then realizes that he needs to believe this. He needs to believe that in the end everything will work out for the good, he needs to believe that there are a lot of people in the world that believe the same thing he believes. He needs to believe that good does conquer evil and that the world is working towards this goal.

So Lavi repeats this phrase over and over in his head. He repeats it when he pulls his arm off the branch. He repeats this phrase as he pushes off of the tree and stands on his wobbly legs. He says this phrase as he walks down the dirt path to the family he will save. He says this phrase to the Noah's face when he jumps in front of the family and he yells this phrase.

Lavi screams this phrase from the tops of his lungs as the Noah lunges at him, because he needs to.

He needs to believe in this phrase—it's what he fights for.

Without this belief he has no cause to fight.

_We'll love again _

_And we'll laugh again_

* * *

She knew that her brother was crying. Lenalee could feel the sadness that radiated from his body as her head was lowered onto his lap. She could see through her bleary eyes, the light eyes of her brother as he cried for her. She could his hand as it ran through her short hair, it never grew back, is what Lenalee thought sadly. She knew that her brother was angry with himself right now and not her. She knew that he was beating himself up inside and going over in his head all the mistakes he has made and if he just changed this one thing then maybe, just maybe they would not be where they were now.

Where were they again? Oh yeah, the library, of all places, Lenalee laughed bitterly to herself. She could remember how she got here. She could remember the feeling of loneliness that had spread through her because all her friends were out on missions saving the world and she was stuck here. So she had walked to the library knowing that Lavi was not there, but she hoped that when she opened that door that she would greeted by Lavi's smiling face and if the Bookman wasn't there he would sneak in a quick kiss.

When she opened the door everything moved so fast. She saw the face of a Noah; right now she couldn't remember which. The face was accompanied by a wicked laugh and at that moment her brother walked in. Then there was bright light a cracking noise and the feeling of falling. The feeling was great, it was like she had wings and she was free from everything, high above the clouds away from death, but then she came back down to earth, hard.

She could feel her bones vibrate as her brother's agonizing call of her name rang through the room. It was filled with a deep emotion that could not be described by any of the words in the world; it was its own emotion. That scream hurt her more, broke her more then the actual fall did. She remember the other calls of the science department, she wanted to answer, to call back and stand back up, but she couldn't. She couldn't feel her legs and her voice was gone, the words dying before they reached her lips.

_Can you hear me?_

Lenalee wondered briefly if this is what death felt like but then the arms of her brother wrapped around her frame and she forgot about death in all it's forms. She felt his warm, comforting body against hers' as he held as close as he could to himself, hoping, in some weird way, that his health would heal his baby sisters. Lenalee could hear all the voices around her; she could hear her brother's calls, cries. She could see the outline of forms but she couldn't move.

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

That's how she ended up here; at the bottom of an empty room with rumble from the floor she used to be standing on around and below her. This is how she ended up being laid down on the lap of her brother as he cried and held her against him. That's how Lenalee ended up yelling at her body to move because she wanted to hug her brother back and tell him that everything was alright and she would heal in a couple of days.

Then that wicked laugh ran through the room. It rang in Lenalee's ears and at that moment everybody was silent and Lenalee managed to open her eyes all the way, though the world was still bleary, it's nice, Lenalee thought, everything seems soft. She turned her head to the side away from her brother and to the darkness of the room to where a body of a little girl appeared. No, she is not a girl, she is evil Lenalee tried to convince herself.

The girl raised her right palm and out of it formed a black ball. Lenalee recognized that is was the same thing that Earl had used a couple of years ago when they had fought in Edo. She then knew that the evil girl's gaze was not resting on her but on the person behind her, her brother. Lenalee yelled at her body willing her body just to move, just one more time before she was forever gone from the earth.

_Holding my last breath_

Everything slowed down. The black ball flew out of the girl's hand and headed straight for her brother, who was not moving, but still holding her. Lenalee then in one last effort bent her knees and stretched out her arms. The moment she stood up, the black ball hit her in the chest and there was no pain, but memories.

Her brother's smiling face was the first thing.

Allen's face was next as he stuffed enormous amounts of food into his mouth and tried to talk at the same time.

Then she saw Kanda with his famous scowl on his face before he turned his back to her and walked over to the Noah named Skin.

The last thing Lenalee saw though was Lavi.

She saw his shinning face it was the first time he had smiled at her and it was at that moment that Lenalee started to believe that world did hold pure things. This was also the same moment in which Lenalee Lee learned what love felt like.

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!

Reviews make me write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Finally I finished this chapter, it took forever for me to get this out. I suck at writting dialogue! **

**There will be grammer mistakes, because I really just don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot last time to list the songs that I don't own:**

**1. All Fall Down- OneRepublic**

**2. I never Told You What I do For a Living- My Chemical Romance**

**3. Last Breath and Imaginary- Evanescence**

**The one for this chapter is: Santana- Into the Night**

**And I do not own DGM**

**READ! This chapter is taking place in time before the prologue. i will continue the first in awhile**

Chapter 1: Count Down to the Beginning's End

Day 1

Outside the sky was beautiful and clear. The sun shone bright in the ocean blue sky and beat down on the numerous buildings' below. Only a few clouds littered the sky like giant marshmallows, making the day seem sweet and all who saw it made them feel a little better inside.

From where Allen stood though the sky could not be seen and this weight that was always sitting on shoulders could not be lifted. He couldn't even remember what a clear sky looked like so the thought of a blue sky flying over his head couldn't have been imagined.

Yet Allen could remember the piano.

Allen could still remember the piano and he didn't know why, but he did. He could remember the feeling of its cold keys under his finger tips and smooth texture as he glazed his fingers over its surface before pressing down. He could remember the harmonious noise that was made when he played the black and white piano. It was a weird feeling, Allen thought, when my fingers moved without my command and it felt like I done it so many times before. He missed that feeling, the feeling of not having to think and just to let his body lead him to where he needed to go. He wished that he could just stop thinking, because when ever he thought about anything it would always end up with this person's soft round face and deep brown eyes staring back at him.

"Moyashi," The deep, soft voice Kanda Yu broke Allen out of thoughts and back to the real world. Allen looked behind him to see if Kanda was actually there and not just filtering through his head, which was happening quite often then not. After turning back Allen wished that the voice was just in his head, because when his eyes made contact with Kanda's sharp ones all the dreams for the night before came back along with all those thoughts that he would blush at. Allen quickly turned his head away and then his eyes widen.

Where am I?

Allen furrowed his brows as he looked at his surroundings. He saw the dark, brown stone walls of the Black Order's tower and that's all he saw. There where no doors close, no corners to turn, not nothing, just a long corridor that seemed to never end. Allen came to a sad realization that he was lost, again and of course Kanda just had to be here running through his mind which didn't help.

"Yes, Kanda?" Allen turned around to face Kanda trying act like he knew where he was and that he was just not thinking about Kanda in a towel, his face taking on almost believable calm look. How does Kanda always find me when I'm lost?

Kanda knew that Allen was lost, because Allen was in the basement and the only thing that was down there was old wine and Kanda seriously doubted that Allen drank. Kanda didn't say anything though he just watched as Allen's face change from irritation, to confusion, to utter hopelessness then to a fake calm that was almost convincing. Kanda was glad though, he was glad that Moyashi was the one that had found him because if that stupid Rabbit found him he would end up asking him questions about why he was down in the cellar, which Kanda did not want to answer. So Kanda just stood still and watched Allen with a raised eyebrow as he got lost in his never ending thoughts.

Only looking back at this moment Kanda would realize that he wasn't watching Allen for facial expressions, but he was watching Allen, because he like to look at Allen.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda finally decided that if watched Allen's face any longer he would have to find something sharp to poke out his eyes. "What are you doing down here baka?" Allen looked at Kanda with a confusion written all over his face, not comprehending the words that Kanda spoke.

Allen finally found his brain and not wanting to Kanda to know he was lost quickly thought up a question to ask him. "Kanda, what are you are doing here?"

Kanda sighed. "I just asked you the same question stupid Moyashi."

"Oh," Allen went through a rolodex of excuses as to why he was here, where ever here was, but then he realized that all the excuses he had in his mind had require knowing where 'here' was, so his mind just shut down. "Where is here?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Baka Moyashi." Kanda shook his head and stepped forward. He reached out a hand and pushed Moyashi to the side, the place Kanda touched him was burning when walked past him. Allen stared dumbly at Kanda's retreating back. Allen all the sudden had the erg to hit his head repeatedly against a hard wall when his eyes stared to wonder down the lines of Kanda's back. Wow, he has very girly hips.

"Are you going to stay down here Moyashi," The sentence came out more as an order, then a question. Allen jumped Kanda's voice

"N-no, I'm coming," I will always follow you Kanda.

* * *

Lavi didn't know that this kind of boredom could be felt. Never in his life has he ever thought that suicide would be a solution to any problem, but right now he was close to stealing Kanda's sword and running it through his chest. Then his thoughts went from killing himself to killing the Bookman. His mind coming up with ways to hide the body, maybe in the cellar no one ever goes in there and it smells. Lavi smiled wickedly.

Lavi sat in at one of the long wooden tables in the library. Books littered the entire surface of the table; no wood could be seen under the papers. Lavi sat on top and in the center of the table, he gave up on finding a comfortable position on the chair a couple hours back.

"Lavi?" A light voice called from the large entrance doors.

Lavi looked up from the dusty book on his lap and recognizing the voice his face lit up. No, his face just didn't lit up, but a wide smile spread across his face and his eyes practically sparkled like a kid in a candy store. It was Lenalee.

"On the table Lenalee!" Lavi called as he closed the book on his lap. He swept everything off the table in one smooth motion and then laid down across the table, trying in a goofy way to look sexy. Lenalee walked around the book selves and tucked in the back she saw Lavi. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her because there was Lavi, lying across a wooden table, one leg bent the other straight out, one elbow propping up his head and his eyes half way closed.

"Hello, Lenalee," His voice was a whisper.

Lenalee blinked once, twice, thrice and then burst into laughter. She held her sides and she closed her eyes tight as tears rolled down her face. "L-a-vvv-iiii," Lenalee managed to gasp out between laughs.

Lavi pouted and sat up. "Stop laughing." His voice was whiny. Lenalee finally got her laughter under control enough to walk over to Lavi. She took his face into her hands and kissed his pouting lips, her smile increasing ten fold when her lips touched his.

"I'm sorry Lavi, but-but it was really cute," Lenalee finally said when she pulled away.

Lavi wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer to his body. "Well, I wasn't going for cute, but I guess if it made you laugh it's all good," He looked directly into her eyes and smiled a sad smile. "You rarely laugh anymore."

Lenalee dropped her smile. "It's hard to laugh when there is no ignorance."

"I'll make you laugh again," Lavi smiled and kissed her, this time the kiss was long and wanting. It was a kiss that held a promise, a promise that better days will come and that a day will come when there would be no darkness and light would cover everything.

* * *

Komui sat at his desk. His usual care free smile was replaced with a thin line that matched the faint wrinkles above his eyebrows. His eyes were cold and contemplating as he stared hard at the report in front of him. He was not reading the words though. He had read the report five times already and each time his face got colder and colder and his heart started beating fast and faster until he pushed the papers away from him.

As he sat he saw the faces of the exorcists. He saw Lenalee's smiling face as brought him his coffee, he saw Lavi's grin as he gave him a two fingered salute, he saw Kanda's scowl as he pointed Mugan close to his throat and he saw Allen's fake smiles as he walked out of the Ark and back to his friends. He then saw the report, the words popped in front of the faces: 'missing', 'found dead', 'attacked' and 'ambushed'.

_And we sang, away, away, away_

Komui growled and threw the papers off his desk for a second time. He knew this was their job, he knew that the Earl was going to attack big soon, he knew this time would come again. The time when he had to send them, possibly to their deaths. He knew he had to do it, he knew…he knew. He balled his fists and struck the desk making some stacks of papers fall to the ground silently.

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

So Komui did his job. He called in Reever and told him to gather up Allen, Kanda and Lavi. Reever looked at his chief wordlessly and his face voided from emotion, Reever knew what the chief was thinking, he didn't have to say it out loud. After the chief was done Reever left with out a word spoken.

They will come back…they always do, Reever thought with determination.

_And we danced on into the night_

_Away, away, away, away_

_

* * *

_"Why did you call us Earl?"

The Noah, Tyki Mikk, asked as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out smoke. The rest of the Noah's sat around on a long table, each giving the same uncaring yet curious look at the Earl. The Earl sat at his head chair. He had on his infamous smirk that made the skin of the insane crawl yet when in despair it was the smile of an angel that held everything the needed, deception.

"There are only twenty pieces of innocence left," All the Noah's blinked silently.

The twins jumped up pointing their golden guns at each other. "What?! When did the number get so low?"

The Earl had the same look on his face when he answered, yet it seemed to hold more irritation then before, but now one could really tell. "It had dropped quickly after you all died, but I brought you guys back and you will destroy the remaining pieces because I have done a lot for you."

All the Noah's sweat dropped.

"So, leave my pets, cause havoc, and destroy the innocence and those evil exorcists," The Earl then left the table. The Noah's looked at each other then back to where the Earl used to sit different thoughts following through each of their brains.

Tyki was the first to stand up. "Well, I'm going to go have some fun," Tyki's definition of 'fun' was not a sane one. This 'fun' was filled with blood, screams of terror and eventually a long painful death. His white side had been dead, but his dark side, oh, that lived on. So, as Tyki strolled down the weird colored hallways his mind was filled with thoughts of what 'fun things he would do. Lavi was the first thing that came to his mind. He pictured the red head screaming in pain and tears rolling down his face as he fell to the ground. He could pictured him crying out in terror as Tyki slowly destroy his innocence, in more ways in one.

I will have fun breaking him.

* * *

**If you are still reading the story I love you!**

**i will try and update as quickly as I can, but I have family over shakes in fear**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love Reviewers you guys are the best! Thank you so much for reading my story! cries**

**Disclaimer: i do not own:**

**-D.Gray-Man or any characters**

**-or Violet Hill by Coldplay**

**REMEMBER: this is happening before the prologue, they haven't been in any close to death situations or anything yet!!**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: For a couple hours, can we not be ourselves?

Day 2

Rhode liked to get to know her victims; it was the way she fought them. She liked to get inside their heads, feel what it's like to think like them and what their weaknesses then she would exploit these factors. She would learn what made them tick or what would make them snap and break. She liked to do this over a period of time, wanting to savor the power of beginning inside them, thinking what they are thinking, feeling what they are feeling, hearing what they were hearing and touching what they were touching and then she would attack. In that last moment she would reveal her secrets, tell her victim that she was been with them the entire time, she loved their reactions. The wide eyes and the terror that showed so clearly in their faces seconds before death took them.

Yes, Rhode loved torturing her victims with the worst way possible, through their minds the one place that could be themselves or forget about what their doing a place for meditation, this is what Rhode like to take away from people.

So when the Earl gave them permission to kill any exorcist they wanted and to do it any way they wanted, Rhode was ecstatic. She could finally do the one thing she had always wanted to do, infiltrate the Black Order, so she did. She became a Finder, Finder Jamie Lynn. All the other Finders grew close to her, they liked her, she knew personal secrets about them and their families and Rhode couldn't wait to break them; but that would have to wait.

Two months after Rhode became Jamie Lynn the Finder, she saw something she shouldn't have. In the hallways or the Black Order she saw Allen and Kanda, standing in the hallway, flush against each other, lips locked.

Rhode decided then and there, she would break both of them, through each other.

* * *

Allen knew he shouldn't be doing this with him of all people. He knew that it was wrong against his own rules, he could dream about it, stare at it but ever would he ever act on his feelings, because it was, to put it plainly, stupid. He knew it would never work out, he knew that in the end they would fall apart and all they had would fall with them, but when he looked back at him like that, with those deep brown eyes full of adoration and pure want, Allen said to hell with morals.

_It was a long and dark December_

_I remember from the rooftops _

_There was snow,_

_White snow_

So Allen threw way his thoughts and let float away with the wind, out the wind and into the sea, and he grabbed Kanda by the shirt and pulled him into himself. He knew Kanda was surprised when Allen had mashed their lips together, but Allen didn't give a damn, he just wanted, he been wanting for far too long and this was a perfect opportunity as any. So Allen grabbed, pulled and kissed in less then two seconds he flush against his dream, Kanda Yu, and it was all Allen was thinking about.

_Clearly I remember_

_From the windows they were watching_

_While we froze down below_

* * *

Kanda didn't think that after sitting in a room with Komui for three hours being briefed on his next mission would put him outside the door to his room with a Moyashi pressing himself against him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Kanda really didn't know how to react either, he was attacked and for the first time in his life he couldn't fight back. Then his mind computed that Allen's lips actually felt good and that's when Kanda decided that he didn't want to fight back. Kanda did the opposite of fighting back; he wrapped his hand around the back of Allen's head and kissed him back with as much force.

_When the future's architectured_

_By a carnival of idiots on show_

_You'd better lie low_

"Kanda…." Allen breathed out as Kanda finally had the sense to not kiss in the hallway but to open his door and shove him and Allen inside. When Allen breathed out his name Kanda had him pinned to the back of the door from inside his dark room, and was all ready to throw Allen onto his bed. So when Allen breathed out his name right into his ear, his hot breathe tickling his cheek slightly, Kanda felt a wave of something hot and deep flow through him and he deemed this feeling very, very good. That's how Allen ended up on his back, on Kanda's bed his hands tangled in Kanda's dark hair as his shirt was being ripped from his body.

Kanda didn't know, at the moment, that was he was feeling was love.

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier

"Only TWENTY left?!" Lavi jumped up from the dark, green couch and ran up to Komui's desk. His arms were spread out and waving like some insane person or a really good imitation of a retarded bird trying to fly. Either or it didn't matter, Allen was just trying not to laugh and Kanda was trying to decide whether he should stab Komui while he was preoccupied with Lavi or to stab Lavi while his back was turned.

Komui thought he would get a reaction like this but he didn't expect to Lavi rush him and hover over his desk with one wide green eye staring at him like he deserved to be committed into the funny farm with his crazy friends who gave him this information.

"Lavi get back and let him explain," Lenalee's voice broke into Komui's thoughts and Lavi instantly back away from Komiu's desk and sat back down in between Allen and Kanda, which according to all the times they had gotten into a fight, this spot in between Kanda and Allen was not a good idea.

"As I was saying, there aren't a lot of Innocence and like Lavi screamed, there is only twenty," Komui paused and placed his hands under his mouth, his face turning serious. "There is also reason to believe that the Noah's are back and on the move."

Kanda jumped up this time. "What?! Didn't we kill those bastards once?!"

Komui blinked in surprise, but quickly went back to his serious state. "They have been, lets day, recreated."

"Then why did we kill them in the first place?" Allen was the one who spoke up this time. "If they are just going to come back, maybe we shouldn't fight them, maybe we should just let them do what they want. What's the point? We'll just loose more comrades."

Lenalee, Lavi, Komui and Kanda all turned their heads to stare incredulously at Allen, not believing that those words had actually left his lips. Kanda was the one who was surprised the most, his eyes wider then the rest, Lavi had gotten over the shock and understood why Allen felt the way he was feeling, Komui had suspected this reaction like Lavi's outburst, but Lenalee didn't know what to do with herself, she just stood.

"We are all tried of fighting this war, Allen-"

Allen cut him off. "WAR?! What war!? Is this a war!? Every one who is close to us dying and the enemy, the one killing innocence people, coming back to life and yet, at the same time, our friends' just lie in the god damn earth and rot!? No this is not a war anymore, this is a massacre!"

Allen during his outburst had stood up like Kanda and had opened his arms dramatically and Kanda couldn't help but stare at the black hand that was stretched out, it was the reason that Allen had to fight this war and Kanda couldn't but hate it because of that.

"Allen, sit down," Komui ordered with a level voice.

Allen widened his eyes. "Sit DOWN!? That's all you have to say!? Your not-"

"You don't think I'm worried!?" Komui slammed his hands onto his desk, Lenalee flinched. "you don't think in kills me to send you guys out there like bait to retrieve, what, a piece of metal. You think it kills me when one of you comes back in a casket and me knowing that I sent that person to their deaths. It does hurt me but I have to do it because there are people out there who need protection and unfortunately I have protect them with you!"

Everyone was quite through this exchange; even Lavi remained silent and out of character.

"Still, what's the point, they will just come back to life?" Allen asked quietly head bowed down.

Komui sighed and sat back down. "That's why you won't fight them, you'll race them," He received looks that had what the fuck written all over them.

"What the fuck?" Kanda liked to speak his thoughts sometimes.

"You going to race them to the remaining Innocent pieces," Kanda finally sat back down, knowing that Komui was now going to get onto what their missions were actually going to entail and not just facts about what was going on while they sat and twiddled their fingers. "You need to get as many of those last twenty as you possibly can. So I'm sending all three of you out, Miranda and Krory are already out on missions so they will be informed too."

"This is all you will do. If you run into a Noah, which you probably will try not to get into an all out battle, because there will not be enough time to get you back to head quarters and fixed up, it's a race, remember. I will give each papers containing all the information you need to get the innocent pieces you have been assigned to, I have tried getting close together so you don't have to far to get one piece."

"You will be gone for a long time and there will be cases were the Earl will come in," Lenalee was almost crying at this point cause she knew that what her brother meant, it meant that they might be a chance that some might not come back from this. "This is it, it is the end, if we get the Heart then the Noah and Earl and gone. Good Luck"

_Was a long and dark December_

_When the banks became cathedrals_

_And the fog_

_Became God_

Lenalee let a single tear roll down her cheek because she knew.

* * *

The Next Morning

When Allen had woken up in Kanda's bed he had said nothing. When Kanda had gotten up and put on his uniform and started to pack his bags for his mission, Allen said nothing, not a word or a noise. Allen just laid in his bed with the covers drawn up to nose and metal, blue eyes staring at Kanda. When Kanda picked up his bag and walked to his door, Allen said nothing and when Kanda dropped his bag walked over to his bed and kissed Allen, Allen said nothing.

_Priests clutched to their bibles_

_Hollowed out to fit their rifles_

_And the cross was held aloft_

It was a silent agreement that they shared. They would keep to themselves, that what had ever happened last night was a one time thing, it meant nothing, it was nothing so they decided that they would nothing, because there was nothing to say. When Kanda had kissed Allen, Allen still said nothing because he didn't want to make this something even though deep down inside he knew that he was lying to himself. So when Kanda walked back to his door, picked up his bag and reached for the door knob, Allen said nothing, but when Kanda right before leaving had to break the rule.

"You better get ready Moyashi, your train leaves in ten minutes, Lavi will be waiting," Allen knew at that point that Kanda had just made this into something and from this point on had doomed them both into love.

_Bury me in honor_

_When I'm dead and hit the ground_

_A love back home it unfolds_

* * *

Lavi didn't want to see Lenalee; he didn't want to see her face because it was already burned into his mind. He didn't want to her voice because it was ringing around him as he sat on the edge of his bed in his room. He didn't want to touch her because her skin was permanently felt on his fingers. Eh didn't want to see her because he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to get away from her. He knew that he would never be able to leave this place if he saw her. So Lavi packed in his bags quickly and waited to last moment, he knew as he walked down that hallway that lead to the front door her knew that Lenalee would pissed when he came back.

He would have to do a lot of nice things ofr Lenalee after he got back from his mission.

_So if you love me_

_Why'd you let me go?_

* * *

Lenalee waited in the library for Lavi. She had arranged her self across the table like Lavi had done the last time, laying herself across the wood with a leg propped up and a hand holding up her head like a model. She also set some of his favorite books around her so that he could see how much Lenalee remembered about and how much she cared for him. She thought he would really like it if she got up before him and tease him before he left for months and month's maybe even years. So Lenalee laid across a cold table with all his favorite books around and waited for him to walk through those doors and into his special room.

The doors never opened. She waited though; she waited past the time he was set to arrive on his train. She waited for hours past the time it took for the train to get to its destination, she waited and waited. She was found by her brother a couple hours later.

_I took my love down to Violet hill_

_There we sat in snow_

_All that time she was silent still_

Komui had found his sister cuddled up atop a wooden table. Her legs bent into her stomach and arms wrapped around her knees. He had found her with tears rolling down her face and eyes closed tight blocking out the world. He found her surrounded by all different kinds of books, he regonized them as Lavi's books, they were the ones he had found the boy reading a lot when he would walk into the library.

Komui had taken his sister into his arms and pulled her off the table. He carried her in his arms to her room; her small hands clinging to his shirt the entire time. Her laid her down on her bed and tucked the covers over her lithe form.

_So if you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

She had waited for him, laying on a book filled table, for hours. She had waited for him to come into his room in the library and smile at her. She had waited for him to laugh at her like she did at him and then bring her in his arms like she had done. She had waited for him to kiss her like she did to him and she waited for him to pull her close to his body so she could hear her his heart beat before he left.

She had waited and waited, but her love never came.

_So if you love me _

_Won't you let me know?_

* * *

Lavi, Kanda and Allen waited for each other before they left. They walked to the train station together with out a word passed between them. They stopped walking and turned to each other before they parted ways, going on their different trains. They turned to each other and a single thought passed through their minds, 'For the last time I will say goodbye'. And with that single thought they walked away.

Their backs turned to the looming tower and to each other as they took one step then two away form everyone they knew. That's how they said goodbye. Lavi leaving Lenalee in tears and his own heart breaking. Allen and Kanda didn't let one word of affection fall from their lips even though they knew there was something and some there would probably be none of them, but they didn't say a thing, because it was better this way.

They were so close to crying that one word would send them over the edge, so they walked away in silence.

Allen looked back at Kanda once and Kanda looked back at Allen once, though it was at different times.

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

**Thank you for reading my story up to this point, you rock!**

**Now please hit that button in the corner of screen so you can review!**

**R AND R PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah!! i got more reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own:**

**-D.Gray-Man**

**-or Where Would We be Now- Good Charlotte**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Where would we be?

Day 3

Kanda never liked train rides. For one, they usually required long hours, sitting in one position, surrounded by noisy people. The second reason is it usually meant he was going on a mission and going on a mission would mean life and death situations and many hours of restless sleep. The third reason Kanda did not like train rides is it meant he would be away from all his, dare he say it, friends. The last reason Kanda Yu did not like train rides is because it was a time to sit and reflect in his thoughts and most of the time his thoughts went to places that Kanda did not want them to go.

Kanda Yu had ridden four trains, each going over three hours, for the past three months.

Kanda Yu was not happy.

Another thing Kanda hated was this mission. After this mission he would walk into Komui's office and tell him never to appoint him as a general, because if it meant more missions of untitled length and riding damn long, noisy trains, Kanda would stay at the bottom of the ladder for the rest of his life. Kanda Yu hated his life right now and this kid who sat next to him tugging at his long hair was not helping the situation in the least. If that kid's mother was not sitting right next to him he would yell at the kid till his lungs gave out. He did not deserve this, he had collected and had on him, four pieces of Innocence, he deserved First Class damn it!

And how did Kanda Yu end up with the middle class, well it was a long story…

Four Hours Ago

"DAMN AKUMA!" Kanda cursed as he lunged in the middle of a hoard of Akuma. He landed on the ground gracefully and very un-Kanda like tripped on a root from a tree near and almost fell flat on face and for this brief moment the face of Allen appeared in his head. He would have seen the root but his forgot to pack hair ties and he last one was broken by a Level 2, so Kanda had to let his hair fall around him which fell in front of his face which caused him to trip on a FREAKING ROOT!

He swung his sword back behind him killing the Akuma that was sneaking up behind while he blew the hair from his eyes. Then more Akuma showed up and Kanda trying to ignore the dark blue strands that fell in front of his eyes, fought them all, retrieved the Innocence and made to the train platform, but that's were it all went wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TRIAN LEFT!?" Kanda screamed at the cowering, full grown man that was in charge of the ticket window. The man had a good reason to cower though, just put your self in his shoes for a moment.

Kanda had first come straight to the ticket window and the man was sleeping. The man had woken up to stare at a pair of glaring milky brown eyes and mean glaring, like fire could have been spotted if you looked close enough. Then when the man said that the train had already left, Kanda had pulled the man out of his booth, through the plastic that separated Kanda and the man. That's why the man was cowering, a man, with a sword pointed at his face, with clothes tore, blood falling from some places, was cursing at him in a different language. Yes, this man had a right to be scared.

"We-we h-have a-a t-tra-ain lea-v-ving in a f-few m-minutes going t-to y-your des-stinat-tion, s-sir," The man sat crouched against his booth, hands in front of his face as he stuttered out his sentence trying to get Kanda to lower his weapon.

Kanda glared hard before placing his sword against his side. Oh, did I mention that his sword holster was also stolen by and Akuma, so he had to now caring his sword out every where he went, most wouldn't let him into any the taverns to get some food, so now he was hungry.

Present Time

So that's how Kanda Yu ended sitting in middle class, with a sort, very, _very_, annoying child tugging at his loose hair and Kanda trying to ignore the urge to stab himself with is unsheathed sword or to stab some one close to him.

"Kanda sir?" The Finder, Kanda didn't bother to ask his name, was tapping him on the shoulder, and trying to get the man's attention. Kanda turned, his glare, now turned onto the innocent Finder, he almost flinched away.

"Komui is on the phone over there," The Finder pointed to a public phone that was right next to the occupied bathroom. Kanda che-ed and stood up, a tug to his hair and Kanda sent crashing down onto his seat, the kid laughing. Kanda grabbed the kid's hands and with a huff pulled off his hair and stood up. Tears welled in his eyes as he made his way to the phone, the kid still sat laughing with a clump of dark blue hair in his hand.

Kanda sighed and picked up the phone. "Komui, what d-"

Then Kanda's world started to spins.

There were screams…

_Your hand on mine I hear the words_

_If only love had found us first_

_Our lives, they would be different, oh_

* * *

Allen stood on a train platform, his luggage in hand, and a map to the Pony Inn, in his hand. He did not have a change to look at the map though—the swarm had come in fast. Their feet stamped through the train's doors. Form the time the train had stopped and Allen had exited, the doors to the train were crushed off their hinges and thrown to the ground. The mass of people, ignoring the metal door, just stepped right on it, leaving foot prints. Allen then started to sympathize with the door, knowing it had a ruff life. Then Allen realized the mass of rushing people were coming his way and fast.

Allen almost yelped as he attempted to stuff his map in his pocket, knowing that he would lose it. The mass was getting larger and larger as it got closer and closer, Allen tried stuffing faster, but it was too late the crowd was upon him. The map was gone with the people and Allen was soon going to be pushed to the ground, pictures of the sad door entered his mind, I don't want to be the door! Allen screamed in his mind, then proceeded to walk in a fast trot, which turned into a run which turned into a dead sprint.

"Excuse me?"

Allen had run far, he passed the Inn he was suppose to being staying at right now. Allen had stopped a while ago and was now in the outskirts of the city and the sun was falling, slowly behind the mountains and darkness was creeping into the sky. Allen needed to find food quickly, his head was spinning and his legs were sore form running for so long. Allen looked behind him and saw lights form the markets, he started to head that way when something tugged on is exorcist coat.

A little girl stared back at him with unblinking blue eyes.

"Excuse me?' the girl repeated and she tugged on Allen's coat again. Allen looked down at the girl: she had on a little yellow dress with white flowers on the bottom and she wore little white strap shoes, her eyes glittering in the last rays of the sun, Allen smiled and crouched down to her height.

"What do need?" Allen's voice was soft and light.

The girl let a tear roll down her cheek. "I can't find my mommy."

Allen's smile changed from sympathy to faked utter joy, "Well, don't worry, I bet we'll find her soon, ne?"

"You'll help me?" The girl looked up with hope in her eyes. Allen laughed quietly and held out a hand while he stood up. "Of course I will." The little girl took his hand with out a second thought and Allen started to stroll in the directions the girl told him to go. In the back of Allen's mind he wondered briefly if her mom was actually still here for them to find or if she was even alive, it happened all too often.

"This is mommy's and my houses," the girl smiled up at Allen as she spook with broken English. Allen smiled back down at her and pushed his thoughts aside, and filling them with thoughts about how happy the little will be when they her mother.

"Well, lets go up," Allen lead the girl up the small flight of five stairs and to the closed wooden door. Allen reached out his human hand and knocked on the door three times in a row, then started to pray. Allen wanted that door to open up so badly, he wanted to she the little girl smile when her mother stood in the door way, probably crying for her missing child. He wanted to see her mother open up her arms and see the girl run into the open embrace.

The door opened and everything happen so fast, Allen was defenseless.

The door opened, his eyes reacted, his arms reached out for the girl, but he was too late. The mother turned into an Akuma, then there was blood, so much blood. The little girl's eyes were wide, her mouth open as she fell to the ground. Blood pooled around her body and her once yellow dress was turned into an awful deep red color and slowly turned to a dark green as the blood seeped into the seems.

Allen didn't have to scream when something his head.

He now lay unconscious next to the bloody girl, her blood on his uniform.

* * *

There was pain, so much pain. The pain was every where, stabbing, stinging, burning it was felt every where, arms, chest, legs, torso, and head. His eyes were screwed shut and his one hand was latched onto a broken telephone, his other was wrapped around a sword that was crushed under rumble. His bark blue hair was tossed recklessly around his body, blood staining the tips that touched his chest and his forehead. Hs uniform was torn at the legs from his previous battle, but now, was torn across his lower torso, showing his abs. A piece of glass sticking from the side of his cheek.

Kanda slowly opened his eyes.

_So I just stand and wait_

_I am just a man_

Kanda bit his lip till it bleed, trying not to scream out in pain. With out moving his head he looked down at his body, immediately regretted it and looked back up and the floor of the train, yes, the floor. After the train rolled a couple times it ended up facing upside down, with all the chairs facing down at him. Kanda reached up to his cheek and pulled out the piece of glass angrily and slowly sat up.

He looked around and bile rose in his throat.

_Where would we be now baby_

_If we found each other first_

_Where would we be now baby?_

Bodies surrounded him. Bodies of people he recognized, faces he had seen and glared at when he entered the train, people that he had told to shut up many times, were now laying around him like a ritual gone awry. The bodies were not always whole though, he saw legs still attached to seats above him and the body laying some few feet away, eyes wide open and staring into the nothingness. Kanda closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

Kanda placed a hand on his upper thigh and tried to stand.

_And now I must confess_

_That I'm a sinking ship_

_I'm anchored by the weight of my heart_

'_Cause it's filled with these feelings_

As soon as Kanda put weight on his left leg, pain shot up from his knee, up his thigh to his lungs and into his brain. Kanda gasped and leaned to the right falling into the top of the ripped velvet green seat above him. Kanda knew he was hurt, he knew that he would not be able to fight if any Akuma showed up at this time, but he stil reached for his sword which was still crushed under the piece, of what Kanda thought, was the wall of the train. Kanda reached for the sword.

Another reached from inside the rumble picked up the sword and disappeared with it into the wall.

_But I keep my true thoughts locked_

_Beside my heart's black box_

_And it won't be found, and it won't survive_

_Through the smoke and the wreckage_

Kanda cursed and was about to punch through the rumble when a hand caught his own. Kanda reeled around, his head spun at the movement, and Kanda felt his knees buckle, but it was too late, he fell to the ground. The hand let go of his and brushed some stray hairs away from Kanda's face. Kanda reached out faster then eh would have expected in his condition and grabbed the hand, all he felt was air. Kanda looked up at the man finally.

"Hello Yu-kun," Tyki Mikk purred.

_So I crash and burn_

_I've got a lot of things to learn_

Tyki wasted no time, he shoved his hand right through Kanda, like he had down with Allen, and reached out on the other side. Kanda gasped and looked down at his chest, from where Tyki's hand had entered his body, he looked back up at Tyki and mustered up a glare. Tyki pulled his hand back through Kanda's body and rested it against Kanda's beating heart, his cold hand wrapping around the muscle.

Tyki's hands were cold, was the only thought that went through Kanda's mind that actually made sense. Kanda still fixed a glare at Tyki and then his eyes traveled down the man's other arm and realized he was holding Mugan. Kanda growled deep in his throat and reached for Mugan. Press was forced in his chest, Kanda lost all his breath and collapsed to the ground, glass pocking at his back.

"You move and you die," Tyki whispered into Kanda's ear hoarsely.

"What do you want?" Kanda looked up form the ground, glaring at the man still. Tyki laughed, his laughter was felt as it traveled down the man's arm and into Kanda, Kanda in turn, shuddered slightly, but Tyki noticed.

"I want you to feel hopeless," Tyki whispered into his ear again, his hot breath tickling his ear and moving some of his hair away form his face. "So hopeless, where you just watch, watch Kanda Yu as your friends fall one by one. Watch as Allen falls to teh ground, blood splattering on your uniform as he lays dead on the ground and you can't do anything abotu it. Oh, wait, you can't do _anything_." Tyki laughed a wicked laugh. He stood up and took his arm out of Kanda, Kanda blinked, but quickly resumed glaring at the man, tyki just smiled.

_Where would we be now baby_

_If we found each other first_

_What would you do now darling_

_If I said these simple words?_

Tyki opened up a black portal behind him, he stepped backwards and smiled. He waved his free hand to Kanda, who was still laying on the ground and then lifted up the hand that held Kanda's sword.

"Hope your boyfriend knows how to fight," Kanda jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain. Allen, Kanda's thoughts screamed at him. What would he do with Allen. Allen can handle himself right, _right_!?

"Oh: Tyki placed another hand into the portal. "I'll be keeping this." Tyki held up Mugan.

Kanda lunged, but it was too late. His sword was gone and he feared, so was Allen.

_I'll wait, I'll wait_

_As long as you want_

_Where would we be now baby_

_If we found each other first?_

_Where would be now baby_

_If love had found us first?_

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I hope I got my point across in this chapter, if anything is confusinglet me know, I'll address it in teh next chapter!**

**R and R, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with back to school crap and things like that. **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter in All Fall Down, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own:**

**-D.Gray-Man**

**That's it this time D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Pieces That Fall Off

Day 4

Tyki liked to watch things break. He liked to imagine that feelings that were coursing through their bodies as their minds blanked and their limbs shattered. He liked to imagine the grief their loved felt when their bodies were found decaying and broken. Tyki also liked the sound of death. The screams that emitted from their throats as they fell to the ground or the sound as their bones finally cracked under pressure. Those sounds would vibrate through Tyki's body and circle around his head, ring in his ears and he would love every minute and every sound and every sight as death crept up on the person he was killing.

Tyki liked it best when he was the one doing the killing. The fear in their eyes couldn't be replicated, the sound of their hoarse screams could not be made by another, their bodies broken and dying could not be captured on film and the pleasure Tyki received from this could never be felt by another.

Tyki wanted this pleasure to be repeated in his body again. He had been with out it for too long, far too long. He needed something new to break, this though, it would be different. This person he had set his sights on would break in a different way. Tyki had decided when he came back, that he would try a new form breaking. This breaking would never heal, this breaking would never be forgotten and this breaking would give Tyki the pleasure he really needed.

His first target was Lavi.

* * *

"Um," Lavi prodded the shoulder of a random pedestrian. "Excuse me?" The person just gave Lavi a glare and then continued to walk off in the opposite direction he was heading before and Lavi sighed in defeat.

Lavi had been at this for hours. He was looking for a house that was said to be haunted after a massacre that accord there in the early 1500s. Sounds easy enough, find the house, walk around the house, defeat some Akuma and then take the innocence that was bound to be in there…there was only one problem. Lavi couldn't find the house and the people in this certain town were very, very unfriendly to outsiders.

"Bug off!" That was the tenth person to insulate, curse or yell at Lavi that day and it wasn't even twelve in the afternoon yet. Lavi sighed again and just collapsed on a nearby bench in a pile of limbs; the person who was sitting on the other side of the bench coughed, threw a look Lavi's way, and then left the bench. Lavi closed his eyes and sunk deeper onto the rusting, faded, green bench.

Lavi then started to yell at himself for his stupidity. When Lavi had got off the train the conductor asked him if he wanted a map of the area, because Lavi was new to the town. Lavi politely declined saying that he would just ask the people in the town…oh Lavi was regretting this statement now.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stup-_

"Sir?"

Lavi looked up to the voice; his enter rant fading into the back of his mind. He came face to face with a woman who was in her early thirties; her long brown hair was tied back in a loose clip and he eyes were a deep green that were kind and wise. She wore a silk, blue dress that fell to her knees in graceful waves; she stood slightly bent at the waste and was looking down at Lavi while one hand held a piece of stray hair out of her face.

_She's…beautiful_

Lavi was at a loss for words.

"Weren't you looking for something?" her voice was light and seemed to dance in the air. Lavi, not being able to speak, only nodded his head in approval while his mouth hung slightly open. Lenalee's face popped into his mind and a smile instantly played at his lips.

"Yes," Lavi smiled back at the woman. "I was looking for the "haunted" house." Lavi used air quotations around the word "haunted."

The woman's face darkened, though not many would be able to notice, Lavi Bookman, noticed and wanted to know why. "Why are you looking for the House On The Hill and where did you hear about it?"

Lavi kept his smile up, faking innocence. "It was rumored around the train ride here and I was hoping someone would know where it was, but it seems that not all the people here are nice…or sociable…or helping for that matter."

The woman looked down then took up the seat next Lavi on the bench, her head was lowered down so Lavi couldn't see her face. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, when she started to speak again. "My little brother, Kevin, went wandering into the House On The Hill with his friends a couple years back. He and his friends thought it would be fun to stay a night in the House then brag about it to his school mates," the woman paused, a small laugh passed her lips almost bordering on insane.

"Kevin left our house around five, when the sun started to set, with his friends. He packed to stay overnight with a sleeping bag and a toothbrush, though I knew he would not brush his teeth, he never did. The next morning I waited on the front porch for him because I needed his help to carry the bags when I go shopping in the market, so I waited," the woman looked up to Lavi with watery eyes, her voice cracking. "He, Kevin, he, never came back. I waited all day, hoping that he just decided to stay longer or he just got lost. I ended up waiting three days. The cops finally came and told me that all they found in the House was a sleeping bag and…and a toothbrush that was unused."

The woman broke down in tears. Lavi wrapped an arm around the older woman and let her cry on his shoulder. His mind was racing, _It could have been Akuma, but they would have found ashes. It couldn't have been Noah; they would have still been dead…_ Lavi wanted to help this poor woman, he felt a need to bring her comfort, seeing her cry hurt him somewhere and Lavi didn't know why.

"What if I look?" Lavi's voice made the woman lift her head up from his shoulder. Her red puffy eyes looked incredulously at him, but there was a spark of hope behind the disbelief and the sadness.

"You…look?" The woman repeated the words as if not comprehending their meaning. Lavi smiled and lifted a hand to her face and wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek, his smile growing fond from memories of his child hood filtered into his brain.

"Yeah, if you show me where this house is, then I will look for your brother Kevin, maybe I can find him for you?" The woman's lit up and she sat up right on the bench, her eyes still slightly puffy.

"Really, you would do that for me?" She grabbed Lavi's hand between her two others and smiled brightly, but the smile dropped. "What about you though? What if you don't come back, what if you leave to, what if…?" Lavi shushed her when he noticed she was about to start crying again.

"Don't worry," he placed his other hand on top of hers and squeezed. "I'm an exorcist, I'll be fine."

* * *

Bloody foot prints littered the white snow; it's deep red color, contrasting horribly with the pale, white snow.

The foot prints were uneven.

The left foot print was dragged, leaving a trail in the snow, while the right was slightly turned out towards the right, trying to balance the person the legs were carrying. The person had his left hand holding the broken left leg and his limped through the snow. His dark eyes were covered over in pain, but looked straight ahead, nothing but the destination in his sights, that's all he saw at the point.

His long, dark hair fell passed his shoulders, clinking to his back, because of the damp snow that fell continuously on him. A sword holster clanked against his right hip when he limped through the snow. Each time it hit his hip, the man would cringe. Not because it hurt him, no, his body had gone numb from the pain and the cold awhile ago, nothing hurt him now, the cringe was not cause by pain, but by regret. Regret that the man could have done something more and every time the holster made it presence known, but hitting his hip, the thoughts for hours before would reach into his head.

The holster was empty.

And Kanda knew, somewhere, Allen was dying.

* * *

Tyki sat in the middle of a dark room. The light was from a broken window where the last rays of the sun filtered in from the clouds as it sank behind the mountains. The rest of the room reflected the windows' outcome. It was filled with cobwebs, rat skittered across the floor and the walls were cracking along with the paint that used to be any color besides what it was now and that would be a dusty brown.

The chair Tyki sat in was not broken, far from it. The chair was made of cherry wood and lined in red velvet, like the king's chairs in the paintings form the olden days. The chair had a high back and was in pristine condition, it stood out like a sore thumb in the dirty old room. Tyki sat in this chair, legs thrown over the arms of the chair in a clumsy way and his head draggling form the opposite are of the chair.

He was smiling manically.

A creaking sound echoed through the mansion and reached the room Tyki was in.

_Ah, someone's at the door._

The last rays on the sun died out and the House On The Hill never looked more menacing; the smiling face on the top floor of the mansion that over looked the lonely hill it sat on was not helping the matter in the least.

Tyki found his victim.

**THANKY YOU FOR READING!**

**R and R please! I begging you here! I need more reviews, it's hard to update with only a few reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!**

**For those who still are reading this story thank you, you are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own:**

**-Angles on the moon- Thriving Ivory**

**-D.Gray-Man**

**That's it htis time**

**Okay, on with the show!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Breaking Point

Day 5

Allen awoke with the smell of blood in the air; his brain instantly recognizing the scent that had filtered into his nose so many times before. There was another smell that went into Allen's nose, it was the smell of metal, dust and concrete—the smell of a broken house or building. The third smell over powered the pervious two, this smell was often accompanied with the smell of blood and that was the smell of death. The smell of death was a strong heavy scent that Allen knew all too well.

His head was throbbing.

And there was an odd numbness in his arms.

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name?_

Allen slowly opened his eyes to half- mast. He was surrounded by darkness; his eyes took a couple seconds to adjust too. There were stones all round him that were shaped to form a cylinder shaped room. He craned his neck up, the movement caused his eyes to blur for a moment, but when the blurriness went away is when Allen started to panic. There was no light above him, there was no sky; there was only a stone wall that went up forever then just closed off up at the end. He lowered his head to look straight ahead of himself and saw no door; no door to the right or the left either.

Allen tried to sit up, but cold metal attached to his wrists above his head that jerked him back down heard onto the breaking stones he sat on. Allen winced at the impact and the soreness that ran through out his body became apparent to him. He titled his head to the side and saw his arm chained to the wall, above his head. The chains glowed with a green light that oddly enough looked like his innocence's color, but that thought quickly left him.

He activated his innocence.

The chains glowed brighter and energy drained from his body. Allen gasped as his body slumped even more to the ground and his eyes squeeze shut, trying to get ride of the pain that now racked his body.

_So tell me your name…_

Allen was trapped.

* * *

_Do you care about all the little things?_

_Or anything at all_

There was town in the distance. It's out line slightly blurred by the snow falling form the heavens and the weariness that cause his eyes to fog. His eyes intently locked onto the town and looked at nothing else around him, ignoring the cries from his body, he pressed on. His eyes roomed the town and widen when an explosion erupted form the outskirts of the blurry town. Smoke rose into the sky as the snow fell down, Kanda started to limp faster an odd sensation tugging at his heart.

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside, I said I wanna feel_

_I wanna sunburn, just to know am alive_

_Just to know I'm alive_

Then Kanda started to too see two towns, over lapping each other. He blinked his eyes and the blurriness got worse. His head felt light and the world started to spin and Kanda's legs stopped working. His face hit the cold snow; it felt like needles through out his body. He lifted his head and saw the two towns; the smoke raising higher and the flames licking up to the sky, Kanda reached forward with his right hand and grasped the snow in his fist.

_And you know the pain that you brought you hear today so what can you do?_

_And you know the tears, for loosing those you love when yesterdays gone_

_So please remember, no tot waste another day not to worry your mind_

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried lifting himself up; pain every where on his body shot into his brain, his head became light again and his vision blurred. Kanda collapsed back onto the ground, blood pooling around him.

A second explosion was heard and echoed through the ground. Kanda closed his eyes and breathed in deep, his lungs burned and he coughed; the blood that fell from his lips stained the snow then sunk into the earth.

Kanda let a single tear roll down his cheek.

_And please forgive me, _

_For taking so much time to get back on my feet_

As Kanda lost control of his thoughts and mind, flashbacks of his life were implanted into his brain. The flashbacks were mostly of Allen and his smiling face; they were funny, light hearted and as Kanda lay there, dying in the snow, a smile was painted onto his lips.

FLASHBACK

"_Allen!" Lavi screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran full speed across the cafeteria and tackled Allen to the ground. All the eyes of the finders were wide in surprise, but Kanda just sat in the corner, eating his soba, with a small smile on his face._

_Allen gasped as the air was knocked out form his lungs and hit the ground. "Hello, Lavi."_

_Lavi smiled big and sat up, still on Allen._

"_Me and Lenalee came up with a great game to play!" Lavi still screamed even though Allen was only about a foot away form his face. Allen winced at the high pitch of Lavi's voice while wondering how a voice could even get that high._

"_Really?" Allen talked to Lavi like he was two years old. "What is it?"_

_That sent Lavi into a rant. "Well I was working because stupid Panda was making me and then Lenalee walked in. Her long hair flowing behind her and her eyes glowing in the artifical light in the library," Allen sighed. Lavi continued. "She sat down next to me and said that me, you, her and Kanda should get together and play a game before we have to go look for Cross and I thought that was a great idea!"_

_Allen waited, but Lavi just looked down at him and smiled. Just as Allen was going to ask Lavi what game they would be forced to play Kanda was walked by. His empty plate of soba in his hand and looked down his a raised eyebrow at Allen. Allen in turn blushed and Lavi grinned._

"_We're going to play truth or dare!"_

_Allen and Kanda both paled and Lavi noticed._

_Two hours later_

_After being dragged into Lavi's messy room by Lenalee, Allen and Kanda both sat on the floor, against the bed, with scowls on their faces. Lavi sat across form Allen and Lenalee sat next to Lavi, across form Kanda._

"_Okay, so this is how we'll play," Lenalee started. "We will each get a turn to ask each person truth or dare and what ever it is you will have to complete the task or answer the question, if not," Lenalee paused, an evil glint entering her eye; she pulled a pink ruffled dress from out behind her back. "You will have to wear this for a week and you can not stay in your room. Are we clear on the rules?"_

_Allen nodded his head vigorously and Kanda che-ed. _

"_Lavi will go first," Lenalee smiled. "And you will be asking Allen the question."_

"_Truth or dare, Allen," Lavi drawled._

_Allen gulped. "Truth?"_

"_Do you like some one in this room?" Lavi's grin grew as Allen paled._

"_Yes," Allen barely whispered._

_Lenalee went next. "Truth or dare?"_

_Allen answered the same. "Truth."_

"_Is the person you like a he or a she?" Lenalee eyes glinted with evil once again._

_Allen looked down at the stained floor. "He."_

_Lenalee smiled. "Kanda your turn." During this questioning of Allen, Kanda had remained quite, he knew that Allen liked Lenalee, but when he said 'he', Kanda had perked up. His thoughts went from Lenalee to Lavi and he turned to stare at Lavi, who was staring at back at him._

"_Che," Kanda looked away from all of them._

_Normally Lenalee would be mad at this, but her smile became happier and Allen was shaking slightly. "Okay, fine same order, but Lavi, your questioning Kanda now."_

"_Truth or dare Kanda?" Kanda turned back at glared at Lavi._

"_Dare."_

_Lavi smirked at looked over at Allen, who was trying to blend into the side of the bed. _

"_I dare you to…," Lavi paused to look back at Kanda. "To kiss Allen."_

_Kanda's face surprisingly stayed the same. Kanda, wordlessly got up form his spot, walked over to Allen, who was looking up at Kanda with a major blush. Kanda hovered over Allen and bent down at the waist while lifting Allen's head up with his hands. Allen stared at Kanda and opened his mouth to protest, Kanda took this chance and placed his lips softly over Allen's. Allen gasped into the kiss when Kanda started run his tongue along Allen's bottom lip._

_It was Allen's first kiss._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kanda could his lips tingle still and it was not form the coldness of the snow. He could feel the darkness taking over his body and the pain slowly dying away with the slowing down of his brain. Kanda coughed again, blood rolling down the side of his lips as he smiled. He saw Allen's smiling face and all the things that Kanda ever wanted to say to the Moyashi suddenly took over and Kanda let his eyes close.

_So don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me, cause I'm dreamin' of angles on the moon_

_Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

* * *

Lavi had opened the front door to the mansion about an hour ago and an hour ago him and the woman split up to search different levels of the house. Lavi knew that it wasn't his smartest idea, but he needed to find the kid and the innocence and there were five levels to the house, so he decided that they would cover more ground quicker if they split up and really, they only thing they would encounter is Akuma, it's not like this place is truly haunted, that's what Lavi believed anyway.

Lavi though was regretting his decision, because he was lost, again. He had started on the second floor and the woman took the first floor, but now, Lavi had walked up to flights of stairs, so he should be on the third level, but it looked the same as the rest of them. Everything was the same, down to the dead potted plants and the cobwebs and now the sun had gone down and the only light was from the candles that lined the hallways.

Creak…

Lavi opened another door and peered into the empty room. The paint was flecking off and what Lavi could tell, used to be yellow and a dusty crib was against the right wall. Lavi guessed it used to a kid's room and moved on, leaving the door open. He reached the end of the hallway and another flight of stairs were in front of him. He reached for the railing when a scream sounded from the lower levels.

Lavi whipped around, thinking it was Akuma and the woman was in trouble.

Creak…creak

_This is to one last day in the shadows_

_And to know a brother's love_

_And the rivers of our blood_

_This is to all of us, to all of us_

Lavi took one step and all the doors he had left open in the hallway closed. Lavi backed up and tripped on the first step to the stairs. A shadow walked slowly and with a limp from down the hall. Blood started to run down the walls of the hall. Lavi tried standing up, his heart pounding in his chest, eyes wide. All rationale leaving him and another scream, this one more desperate, erupted form down stairs.

Lavi shallwoed his fears and stepped forward, the blood now pooling in the hallway and the shadow getting closer.

Lavi stepped onto the first step of the stairs.

The ground cracked and then he was falling.

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me,_

_Cause I'm dreamin' of angles on the moon_

* * *

Allen silently cried in the dark room. His arm hurt like Hell, his head was still throbbing, his legs were numb from crouching in one position for, Allen didn't know how long, and all Allen could do was sit there. He felt helpless and he trapped. He just wanted out, he wanted to go back to the surface, he wanted to see the sky and the smiling face of the little girl who was standing next to him, holding his hand, not to long ago.

Allen wanted to make the pain stop.

Allen wanted Kanda to come through the wall and save him, like he always did.

Allen wanted Kanda.

"Hello, Allen," Road stood in front of him Kanda's Mugan in her hand.

"Do you recognize this?" She laughed.

Allen felt his heart shatter.

_And don't tell me if I'm dying, no_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_And don't tell me, cause I'm dying_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Warning: This chapter co****ntains some, sorta graphic discriptions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own:**

**-Holding On- Scary Kids Scaring Kids**

**or D.Gray-Man**

**ENJOY!!11**

* * *

Chapter 6: All the Little Things

Day 6

A Few Hours Ago

Tyki sat in the middle of a vacant room in a large red velvet chair as the sun sunk behind the mountains. A sickening smile played at his lips as he spun a long, black sword in his let hand his thoughts moving from Kanda to a certain red head. He would soon have his red head in the palm of his hand…soon. He could hear him screaming now and he could already see the fear in his eyes, Tyki's smirk grew more toward a leer as his thoughts pressed on.

A door popped out of the floor, almost in a comical way, that fact making the murderous aura around it, more real

The door opened and out stepped Road. Her dark eyes glowing cat-like in the darkening room, her teeth gleaming in the last rays of the sun as she smiled toward her favorite brother, the only one who truly understood her, Tyki Mikk. Tyki stood up form the chair was made his way over to Road, his movements graceful and assassin like; the way he moved always made Road keep on her toes.

"I got you your sword," Tyki tossed the sword over to Road, who caught it with ease.

Road gleamed at the sword she had in her hand, oh the power she had now. She could now easily break that Allen brat, just one look at this and pop! Goes all his defenses; I can finally tare those two apart.

"Did you keep up your part of the bargain?" Tyki raised one eyebrow and Road looked up, smiling at her brother.

"Of coarse, the plan is all set up," Road slithered over to stand directly in front of Tyki. "Lulubell, helped tremendously."

Tyki patted his little sister on the head. "Good, very good."

Road disappeared back through her door and Tyki exited the room.

There was no moon out tonight.

* * *

Current Time

Lavi felt like he fell for ever; crashing through pervious floors. He had finally hit the bottom floor, only to find that even with his eyes open, he still couldn't see anything, because of the lack of light in the room. The darkness…endless darkness, like it was slithering around him; it was around his ankles, his arms, wrists, wrapping itself around his face, seeping in under his clothing and around his chest; breathing hurt.

Yet, all Lavi could think about was Lenalee's arms wrapping around him.

_There goes the sun_

Lavi finally sat up after a few minutes of hoping that Lenalee was there with him. The first thought that entered Lavi's head was that he needed to find a door or some source of light, so he could get out of here. Well, Lavi thought, the first step to accomplish that is to stand up. Lavi placed his hands by his sides, bent his knees, placing his feet on the ground and pushed up. His feet slipped on the wetted ground and he fell onto his back.

Splash!

Something slithered across his foot.

_Your just trying to find your way anywhere_

_But you've come to find that you're alone_

_It's getting dark and you've lost your way_

_I haven't let go of you for as long as you know…_

Lavi jerked his foot closer to himself, then cursed his stupidity, must have just been a figment of his imagination. He placed his hands on the ground again, this time he could feel the warm liquid under his finger tips. He reached out his arm and patted the ground around him, trying to find a dry, non-slippery spot on the, what felt like, dirt ground. Found it, Lavi did a small victory dance in his head when he felt dirt, not liquid.

Something slithered across his out stretched hand.

_I'm losing what's left of my dignity_

_But I'll fight till the end for her heart_

_I'll never give up_

_This love must be cursed_

Lavi didn't jerk his hand away at the feeling; convincing himself that he really didn't feel anything, he was just on high alert and his mind was playing tricks on him. He pulled his body out of the liquid to the dry spot that he found. He pushed himself up again, this time his other hand came in contact with something that oddly felt like hair and this time he flinched away, knocking him off balance and sending him back to the ground.

What the hell was that?

_Just keep your head down_

_But you've come to find that trust has come and gone_

_Everyone out there is listening_

_But you don't, don't care at all_

Lavi this time couldn't push the feeling to the side; he knew that what he felt was real. Since he couldn't see anything still, Lavi turned his body and explored the area with both of his hands, trying to figure out what it was he felt. He could feel straw like masses, something cold and somewhat sticky. He moved his hands down what ever it was and he felt more cold, sticky patches then he felt cloth, some parts torn.

Something slithered out form the cloth and around his legs.

_Holding on to her_

_This love must be cursed_

_Holding on to her_

Lavi quickly jumped back, his mind raced; the feeling was real and felt cold and slimy. He backed up, but still had one hand on the mass that was on the floor next to him, he had to remember where he was. Something slithered again, this time around his arm and up his legs. Lavi kicked his legs and waved his arm; a dull thud sounded through, what Lavi could now tell, was a medium sized room

Creak…

The sound of a door opening and the lights were flicked on.

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home_

_Couldn't keep her head down_

Lavi first identified that the liquid he used to be sitting in was warm blood. He then realized that he was, what could be called an under ground barn. The floor was covered in dirt and pieces of hay, his eyes then went to what his hand was touching.

It was or used to be a man. The straw like tuffs was the man's dark brown hair that was soaked into a deep red. The cold almost sticky patches that Lavi felt, was the man's decaying, now grayish skin. The cloth was what used to be his clothes, but where now ripped and torn. His eyes were wide and glazed over with death, his lips were gone, they just weren't there anymore, all that was left was to bloody stumps. The blood that Lavi used to sit in came from mostly the man's legs, because he didn't have any. They seemed to have ripped right off the body, not sword used, just ripped right off, like a ripped piece of paper.

Lavi blanched at the sight, averting his eyes, he stared at another part of the ground.

He saw what was slithering over him this entire time.

The door closed and Lavi never got to look at who actually opened the door, but that was far from the thing that was running through his mind right now. He looked around the room and saw he was surrounded by this thing.

Like they say, ignorance is bliss.

_She was so close_

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, for all those who are reading my story. I have been very busy with work adn crap like that. not to mention my crazy family!**

**btw, if you haven't seen Ergo Proxy, you should watch that anime! It is awesome!!**

**Okay, on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**-Disturbia by Rihanna**

**-or d.gray-Man**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THere is a snipet of some smut, but not to bad!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A World of Light Hidden in the Shadows

Headquarters

_Feels like I'm going insane_

Lenalee could feel a presence in the back of her mind, always. It was always there, never leaving. Sometimes it was stronger, sometimes it was almost nonexistent, but no matter what, it was always there. It was a pressure in the back of her head that always pressed the outer edge of her brain and her sanity was slowly giving away to the pressure, the presence, the feelings that she kept hidden from the world.

_It can creep up inside you _

_And consume you_

There was a pressure on her lungs too. It was like an elephant sitting on her chest, pressing down along with the presence in the back of her mind. It sometimes was hard to breath and when she did breathe, it hurt. It was like inhaling needles, pricking and pocking all the way down her raw throat and into her pressure filled lungs. She would often stubble while walking down the hallways in the Order or take sudden gasps of air during her brother's meetings.

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

Lavi…was the reason behind the pressure, the presence and the feelings. He was pressure on her lungs causing her breath to hitch. He was the reason there was always a presence in the back of her mind that would block out all rational thought. He was the reason for the feelings that would take over her and bring her down to knees, crying out at night for a warm body or make the tears roll down her face.

It was all his fault…

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

"Lenalee?! Lenalee!" the voice of a concerned older brother called. Lenalee's thoughts leapt outside of her mind and back to the real world, if it was the real world at all. She looked around at the faces of the science department—they all wore worried expressions. Her brother's expression was the worst though. Lenalee could see the thoughts running through her brother's mind through his eyes and she could see winkles starting to form on his forehead.

"Sorry, I zoned out," Lenalee sheepishly waved a hand in front of her, a fake smile on her face.

The presence was pressing harder.

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

"As I was saying…" Lenalee toned out her brother again, her mind roaming into a different place; a place where Lavi was standing next her whispering sweet things in her ear. This place is where her smile was real and not faked, because Lavi was there. This place was better then the world she lived in, this world had no crime. This world had no wars, no Akuma, no Noahs and no innocence. This world was better, it was perfect and it was Lenalee's own little, perfect world.

"…we still have not heard from Kanda, Lavi or Allen…and I…I fear for the worst," Komui's voice trailed off, Lenalee heard nothing. "I think it is about time we send search parties out to retrieve our exorcists."

Lenalee left the room in the middle of meeting, no one noticed.

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

Lenalee stumbled down the hallway. She held one hand to her head and the other to her chest. It was getting harder to breathe and her head was pounding. Her heart rate was through the roof, sweat poured down the sides of her face. She collapsed against the wall, but continued to walk forward, her mind set on a destination. The face of Lavi lingering her mind, she made her way to the library.

Flashback

_He pushed her up against the wall, roughly. His hands were tangled in her hair and around her waist. He pushed and tilted her head against his, meeting his lips in a messy kiss. She had her hands around his waist and on his chest, not pushing him away, but as support for her weak knees. He ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip. The sensation was spectacular, it set warm shivers all through her lithe body. A soft moan escaped her lips and a warm tongue explored her mouth._

_She brought on of her legs up to wrap around his waist and pulled his body even closer to hers. He let one of his hands wonder down the small of her back and to the waist band of her shorts. He tucked slightly and rolled his thumb across the soft skin. She pushed back against his body with her hip, earning a deep moan from the man. She pulled up her other leg to wrap around him and he placed his hands on his bottom._

"_Are…you…sure…your…okay…with…this?" The man asked in between kisses as they stumbled blindly down the hallway to his room. She rolled her body against his and he hit the close wall, unable to keep his footing._

"_Yesss, L-avi," She kissed his back with force._

End of Flashback

She fell against the library doors and pushed them slowly open. She stumbled thought the doors as the shut behind her. Lenalee stood, slanted to one side, panting, her eyes closed tight as pressure formed across her body. She fell to her knees onto the ground, the feeling of Lavi's hot skin against hers still lingering in her mind and the taste of his soft lips against hers. She brought one hand up shakily to her lips, confirming to herself that Lavi isn't really kissing her.

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

"Hello, Lenalee," the other presence in the room spook.

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

Lenalee looked up into deep, brown eyes as she fell.

_Disturbia_

* * *

Lavi ran down up the stairs as fast as he could. The snake and something else was still following close behind him. He ran blindly down the different hallways and levels. He was panting hard and his breath kept getting caught in his throat. His innocence was long forgotten, it would not help him in this situation. This, what ever it was, was way to real and Lavi, at this point, was just an average human running from his fears.

His foot caught on the middle step and he went down, hard. His chin hit the top step and blood rolled down the side of his mouth. All the air that was in his lungs was knocked out of him and his ankle twisted in an odd direction. He could hear foot steps behind him, getting closer and closer. Lavi ignored the pain thorugh his body and tried to push himself up, his elbows bent under his weight and he went down again.

"Hello, Lavi." A cool voice broke through Lavi's screaming mind.

Tyki…

_It's too close for comfort_

_Disturbia _

**_THANK YOU FOR READING!!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WRITE BETTER AND FASTER!!1**


End file.
